A new type of Demigod
by CalDiAngelo
Summary: This is a sort of side story to Percy Jackson. Its all about litteraly a new type of demigod. Cal has both her parents both are mortal yet she has some interesting powers yet to discover. My first fanfiction please dont be to harsh. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it is such a long chapter but i needed to get it down so i could plan the next parts.**

Chapter 1

My name is Cal. I don't know where I am going. or who I will be, but I know who I am now.

I am walking with my mum back to my apartment in New York. I have lived here all my life. I did not know how fast I would be leaving.

There is a huge lake just on the way down to my apartement. It's so huge that it's tidal.

"It looks incredible tonight. The waves are so powerful for a lake. Yet it calms so fast". I said aloud to my mum.I looked at her.

"Yes I know dear". She replied.

She cuddled me tight. A little to tight but I didn't mind. When she did that I always felt safe I felt closer to dad. My dad died when I was six he was handsome but I am sad to say i cant really remember him. I was always told I looked nothing like my parents. It has been a long running joke at school that I was adopted. I did not mind people saying that.

I waved goodbye to my mum. "Im going for a swim in the lake, I'll see you later, love you,bye".

I cut off path and walked down to the lake It was sunny outside but it was cold too. I ran down to the lake throwing my sandals aside . My long brown hair being carried by the wind behind me. I have always loved going swimming. I was told I had a natural talent for it. I find water refreshing, like it opens up my senses but maybe that was just the ADHD. I began to wade in. However recently every time I have gone swimming I get flashbacks of my past a past I don't remember. It terrifies me to think about it. I was about waist deep now in the ice cold water, when I began to feel dizzy.

"Here it goes again" I said

I turned back to shore then I collapsed in the water, face first.

It came over me like a whiff of freezing air (a vision) I was in London. Visiting the London 2012 Olympics games. I loved watching the Olympic games, anyway it feels important to me, to my past but I don't know why. I had a great seat. A perfect view. The atmosphere was ecstatic. It was the Olympic opening ceremony, but I have never even been to London before now. It simply was incredible.

A few rows in front of me was a huge man that blocked my view, he turned to look at me. He made the hairs on my neck stand up. I turned away but i looked back. Now he was snarling at me, or was he chanting. I tried to pick up what he was saying. It was ancient Greek. I could understand some of it.

I pinched myself but he remained there, but I could swear that he was one seat closer than he had been previously. I turned to my Mum and Dad next to me, but they were not my mum and dad. The women had deep grey eyes like she had seen and knows everything. My dad was dead so who was this imposter. I shuffled in my seat. Trying to get futher away.

"are you alright Cal". She asked me

Now how did she know my name? I decided to concentrate on the 20m voldemort in the middle of the arena. I glanced back at where that creepy dude had been sitting, but he was gone. That creped me out the most, not my new mum and dad but that. Im not intimidated easily as I could stand up to bullies and teachers who had it in for me. He was different

Then he appeared and I mean appeared right in front of me and shouted "_tell us" _Right in my face. I was terrified I tried to wake myself up.

Why could I understand? I screamed in pure terror and woke up face to face with a very unimpressed life gard. He looked at me like I was rubbish off the streets

."Stop messing around kid we are here to save lives not to waste time on silly pranks."

"Sorry sir, but it was not a prank." I retorted.

He looked at me;"oh really then what did you do, tell me."

"I uh hit my head. I won't do it again". I said sarcastically.

Then I made a run for it. I thought about what I had just seen. It freaked me out, badly. Well I won't be sleeping for weeks I thought. Then it dawned on me he had spoke to me in Ancient Greek and I had understood every word.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, to the sound of my mum working in the kitchen downstairs. I sat up in bed and scratched my head. Boy did I need to brush my hair. I started to brush my hair in front of the mirror. It was a nice day outside the sun was shining and there was a cool breeze.

My mum called "breakfast."

I ran downstairs the comb still lodged in my matted hair. I loved my mum her breakfasts were amazing. If you could try them you would know. I had bacon and eggs with pancakes on the side. My favourite. I wolfed it down. I ran back upstairs to continue getting ready, I had school to go to. It sounds nerdy I know but it's true. I had just started at a new school after getting expelled from my last from accidentally flooding the school bathroom. I did not mean to it just happened I don't know why. However I got the blame just as I always do.

I had English today and despite my dyslexia and ADHD. Im doing quite well I hope to get an A in the Exam. I know I can do it I am good at retaining knowledge. I glanced back at the mirror to try and get the comb back out of my hair. I jumped out of my skin because in the reflection I could see an owl. It was perched on my window sill. Recently I have been seeing a lot of owls and I mean a lot. They keep turning up at school, at the park in my bedroom! It was amusing sometimes. I shooed it out my room.

After breakfast I waved good bye to my mum after finally getting ready for school. Hopefully there would be no owls on the bus. I joked to myself. I went to pass my fair over to the driver he looked up and said

"_t__ell us"!_

I almost fell over. Mabey I imagined it. I still screamed and fell of the bus though. I got some weird looks but I did not care I got as far away from that bus as possible. I was walking to school now, I needed the exercise anyway. I was so confused I had no idea what it us. Tell who I thought.

I arrived at New York High school. I walked over to meet up with my best friend James. We had made friends instantly. He always said it was instinct. He is always so funny always messing around and happy to be the brunt of any joke. I guess that's why we were such fast friends. He didn't have ADHD or dyslexia but he had got expelled a lot to so we could relate with each other. I could tell him anything. I told him what happend

He was being really annoying. He kept pushing me for answers about him. What did he look like? What did he do? Tell me what did he look like exactly? He kept pressing me with questions it was weird. He always did this, like when I told him about the one eyed man on the tube, or the three headed dog I saw in Florida. I found it odd that he believed me so easily but it was cool of him. He followed me everywhere after I told him. I didn't mind at first but then it got really annoying.

"Your such a sheep, leave me alone"

He got really uptight about it and asked why is being a sheep such an insult. He walked off. I had French next but two hours of French really wears you down. I struggled to read English but French was impossible, the only thing I had any hope of reading was Latin. I guess it's just the way my dyslexia is. I was doing NVQ French me and James called it non valid qualification French. At the end of French I just went to sign out so I could catch the bus on time. I walked down to the bus stop with James. He had forgiven me for calling him a sheep. It was freezing outside. The bus soon arived.

Now I don't know if you have ever caught a bus in down town New York but it's not a lot of fun. It's always full of busy people trying to go to work. James and I only just got a seat. It was hectic. I was nervous about getting on the bus after what had happened. One creepy thing was enough. James got to his stop first. He went to get off then he stopped turned around and told me. It's almost time. I was confused I had no idea what he meant. I guess he was just joking with me. He was like that. However I could not help remembering that guy from my vision.

The next day Mum had work early so she did not wake me up. I was running late I had already got up an hour late. I had barely enough time to get ready. I pulled on my school jumper and walked downstairs to grab my poor burning toast out of the toaster. My tutor was a horrible if we were late. I would expect her to know my name. She has no idea who I am. He never had to do P.E which my tutor found very annoying. Seeing that she was our P.E teacher. He had a doctor's note for his asthma. It made her hate us even more. After tutor I walked over to Latin with James. We both opted to take it James had told me most dyslexic people find it easier doubted that this was the case. I guess I was just ok at Latin.

After this the day went by fast. After Latin I just had to sign out at the office and I was home free. I heard James call me. I turned to see him walk over his rucksack practically falling off his back.

"Do you want to come over to my house"? He asked.

"Cool ok" I replied.

I wanted to avoid the bus anway and if I went over then I could ask him what he meant on the bus the other day. Then it dawned on me that I have never been to his house. We waled to his house it was just five minuets walk. On the way he told me it was a modern apartment. I went inside. It was a nice place; it had big open windows and a great view of the lake. It had a kitchen built into the wall. One sofa and a small bedroom. It was not much but I liked it. It was cosy.

James's parents were away for a year on business. I thought it was a little bit cold to leave him behind, Despite being seventeen. He was kept back a year at school. I asked if he wanted to stay with my family. He declined as he liked his own space. I was cool with that I liked it when my mum left me the house a bit. However leaving him for a year seemed a bit odd. He would never tell me what they were doing when I asked. I didn't want to push him so I just let him be.

We sat down on the sofa to watch some television. We put on the nature channel James favourite. I decided to ask about what he meant on the bus, but I stopped. He looked terrified. I didn't understand why. I glanced at the TV. There was an advert for McDonald's burgers. James was a vegetarian. Are you ok, I asked?

"Yea im fine, I just can't stand those adverts those poor animals".

"Well ok veggie build a bridge and get over it" I said.

He looked at me trying to keep a scowl on his face. He lasted about five seconds before bursting out laughing.

I looked out the window and jumped. Sitting out there was about three or four owls. They were pecking the window so hard I thought it would break. James hadn't noticed yet. I got up to shoo them away but they wouldn't leave. Then I came up with an idea, to get back at James for the bus ride. James turned to look at me just as I opened up the window. They flew straight in and landed all over me. it was weird. They would not leave me alone. All the colour from James's face had drained. He had turned a nasty shade of white. He looked straight at me and said three words.

"Time to go".

I cant remeber what happened after this.

End of Chapter 1

**Thankyou for reading this it is my first one if you have any idead just write them in the comment box thingy below. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Camp Half Blood

Chapter 2

The last few hours had been a blackout. I can't recall what's happened. Something about James and, being a goat. It's a bit fuzzy. I must have been dreaming, but when did I fall asleep. I rolled over in bed. Funny I don't remember getting there. Strange.

I sat up in bed. My head ringing. I was in a strange room with a picture of a caduceus or that's what I think it was called in the background. I rubbed my arm where I felt a small lump. It hurt.

Suddenly I heard someone approaching. I laid down and shut my eyes.

"I wonder how she is feeling".

"She has not woken up yet".

"How powerful was that dosage you gave her".

"Not that bad. Honest".

I could hear James talking to someone else. They had a strong but almost ancient voice. It was a kind voice though. At least I knew James was here to with me. I turned to look at them. I blinked hard. Standing a few feet in front of me was James, but he was half goat. I must still be dreaming and next to him was a horse man. I think it was called a centaur. I pinched myself, just to make sure I was awake. They remained where they stood.

"She is awake"

"I told you it was not that bad"

"How are you feeling cal, my name is Chiron". The centaur said.

I looked at james "where am I".

"Camp Half blood"

"Camp half what"."How did I get here".

"I might of had to knock you out" James forced out.

I stared at him blankly looking really confused. "What is this place"

James looked at me." Well tell me how much do you know about the Greek myths."

"A little, why" I began to think

James turned away speaking to the wall now "well they are actually real"

Then I did something that surprised James and Chiron the horse man, I mean centaur. I turned to look at them and almost shouted. " I knew it"

There shocked faces made me smile to myself. I assumed they had not heard that before. Chiron looked at me a tinge of amazement on his face. He asked me something peculiar.

"So do you have a mum or a dad?"

"Both" I answered with probably a fairly agitated look on my face. I didn't care.

They looked confused

Chiron spoke " well I guess we must go to the Big house"

I looked at them but you haven't explained where I am properly. James turned to me

"we will but at the moment you are too tired, we will speak soon. Just trust me ok."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Big House

**Thankyou for reading this and reviewing this I would like to do a shout out to everyone that reviewed for their support. **

Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep again as when I woke up the sun was setting. I reached to the wooden desk next to my bed. I guess I was still here then. I picked up the glass to take a drink. I began to think about the happenings of earlier. Greek myths yea right. I took a big gulp of water and almost gagged. It tasted of pancakes! It was lovely but what the hell was it. It looked like orange juice. James walked in. He still had furry goat legs. When was this ridiculous joke going to end?

"Hello" I called "Do you think you can tell me what is going on now".

"Sure, but do you think your ok to walk anywhere".

I stood up as if to answer his question. I was shaky at first but I stayed standing. I followed him out of the cabin. My first look at this place. In wanted to hate it. I wanted to hate it because it was new, I had been forced to go here. However I loved it. There were other cabins like mine but different.

There was one with plants growing all around it. One that was beautiful, perfect. I think there was about twelve or thirteen im not sure. There were other people here, people like me I guess. I marvelled at the huge lake I could see. I watched as a huge group of people dressed in armour ran to a big arena. I saw a huge expansive forest. More goat people. It was incredible.

We had been walking for about five minutes now. I could begin to see a huge house at the top of the hill we had begun to ascend.

"That must be the big house" I asked James

"Yes" he replied "it is"

We reached the front of the house the doors were massive it was wired. I saw Chiron, he waved me inside.

"Hello" he said

I went to sit inside. There was a huge table; I sat next to this rather tall man. As soon as I sat next to him I regretted it he smelled of wine and I guess he was fairly drunk to. He looked at me as if he was working out what I was. He creped me out he reminded me of the man from my vision.

Chiron began whispering to him. I could not make out what they were saying, but when they stopped they nodded as one. It made me nervous.

"So Cal sorry about earlier with having to take you here asleep." Chiron apologised." However it was crucial to get you here safely".

"To protect me" I mused

"yes to protect you little brats". Said the drunkard next to me.

I ignored him.

"Well it's time to show you are induction video" James said." It will explain a lot, oh and the greek myths are real I was not lying"

The drunkard looked at me" another non believer well I could make her go mad, or have the worst hangover in the world"

"I do not thing that is what Zeus wants you to do" Chiron said.

"That old storm bag does not understand". The man said

Lightning flashed

It then dawned on me who this drunken man was. He was Dionysus the wine God. I shuffled out of the room realising those threats could really reign true. I sat in the opposit room and started watching the induction video.

End of Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. I have decided to skip out the induction video as I dont feel I need to include it if you think I should, write about it in the comment box thingy below. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Archery

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I would like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed your all awsome! Sorry again its short.**

Chapter four

I finished the induction video. I always thought there was something out there. Some divine force watching over us. I would never have expected the Greek Gods. It was weird to think that one of them was my mum or dad. I could not understand though I have both my parents. I kept thinking back to my vision. The mum and dad there could one of them be... no. I let it slide. I couldn't wait to be claimed so I could find out. The induction video said it could take between two and three days of arrival. I went back to the Hermes cabin where I was to stay till I was claimed. James had given me some clothes from the camp tore. I did not have a chance to look at them. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up feeling refreshed it was sunny outside. It seemed it never rained here. Great! I looked at the other campers in my cabin they were all still asleep, weekend I guess. I had lessons to go to. Then James walked in. He had stopped wearing "mortal clothes" as he called them. His furry satyr legs on show.

"Hi, do you want to know what lessons you have?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"You have archery with Demeter's cabin and canoeing with ..."He continued but I had already zoned out.

"Anyway, I have to get ready for ... archery now so see you later."

He walked out sheepishly, I laughed. I got ready in a flash. Archery with Demeter's cabin should be interesting I thought. I walked down to the archery arena. My hair in a fishtail plait. I was wearing the orange camp half blood t shirt James gave me, with jeans.

I was still unclaimed, so I joined on with whichever activity had room for me. Chiron taught archery along with some of the Apollo kids as they were all amazing. I was handed a bow and a quiver of arrows. I laughed as the kid next to me began to make his bow grow back into a little tree.

"Stop growing and changing your bows please" Chiron asked. He seemed bored as he said it. I guessed they had done this before.

We fired one by one. I was last. I took my shot, my eyes closed, with nerves. Then everyone cheered. I hit a bull's-eye. "Fire again." They chorused I shot and scored another perfect bull's-eye, to more cheering. The guy next to me nudged me.

"You must be Apollo's child, my names Charlie, nice to meet you." He said.

"Cal, you too."

"It's odd you have not been claimed yet Apollo's usually pretty quick" He told me.

"I guess I'm not his then, must have been a lucky shot." I assumed.

"No, no ,no that was more than a lucky shot your great, but I guess you're not his child." He replied.

Then all of a sudden a child came running into the arena. She was small, with blonde hair I had seen her with the Hecate children so I guess she was one of her children, but anyway, she looked panicked.

"She, she's gone I don't know what to do." She ran to Chiron.

"Who, who is missing child."

"R, R, Rachel she's gone"

"Right do not panic everyone, class dismissed till futher notice." He almost shouted. He looked worried. Rachel was the prophecies person. I think she was in the induction video. I wonder where she was, or if she was alright.

End of chapter four

**Cliff hanger hope you like it. Review , follow and favorite. If you like it anyway. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Quest

**Hope you like it and I would like to a shout out to DontBlink72 and Victoria Azula for following and Favoriting my story thanks it means so much. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter five

Me and Charlie went off to talk. He was handsome, he had brown hair like mine but brown eyes, like tree bark. He had a deep voice and was the same age as me, fifteen. I needed a friend in this place other than James. We talked for hours. He had been in camp for over a year now. He explained how people often went on quests till we got to the topic of prophecies.

"So Rachel will sometimes give prophecies to tell you what to do on a quest" He told me. "The most famous one is..."

**Seven half bloods shall answer the call**

**To storm or fire the world will fall**

**An oath to keep with a final breath**

**As foes bear arms to the doors of death**

**"**Creepy much" I joked.

"Yes. But the problem is now that she is missing we don't know where to go to save her" he told me.

"What will we do then, I want to go and help?" I said.

"Well I want to go to, but the problem is they usually don't let unclaimed demigods go as you don't know what your powers are." Charlie said.

"I guess they will try and get a quest off Apollo but he is umm well an interesting character. Your typical teenager." He continued.

We continued talking all afternoon. It turns out he has never been on a quest yet either. It got to dinner and all campers were to go to the pavilion to eat tea. I was worried for Rachel so when I went to give my offering I prayed. "Please help us find her she is the best." It sounded really stupid I mean I have not even met her but I had a feeling that she needed me.

I went to sleep that night tired and drowsy. I had a nice relaxing day. I was amazed at my archery skills I had never even done archery before now. I fell asleep after an hour of daydreaming.

"Tell us" I jumped, I tried to wake up and move but I was frozen asleep.

I had heard of demigod dreams and I began to get scared. I had tried to forget my vision.

"Do not worry child it is just me" Said a mysterious voice."Artemis."

"Hello." I replied a bit confused.

"I need you to tell us how to fix this." She asked.

"Fix what. I am sorry my lady but I do not understand." I did not understand how to talk to the goddess.

"You must come to us. Now." She told me.

Then the dream left. I woke up sweating and shaking. I collapsed back on to my bed sheets thinking about what just happened I laid there all night thinking. When morning came I quickly got dressed and ran to find James and Charlie my only friends at camp. I told them what happened.

"What are you going to do? I mean how are you going to find Artemis" said James.

"I don't know. I guess I have to go and speak to Chiron or Mr D." I answered.

"Well that's good because you have been summoned to the big house." Charlie said

"Can you guys come with me?" To be honest I was a bit apprehensive as I still had not been claimed and it was day three. Something was wrong.

We walked over to the big house together. Where we saw Chiron and a tall, gangly, looking teenager. There was something odd about him the sunlight seemed to come from him. Then I remembered a myth about Apollo. The Sun God. That gangly teen was Apollo I was sure.

"Sup how are you little demigods then. Sorry and Goat Boy." Said the teen who I was now certain was Apollo.

"We are ok but I heard you wanted me Chiron."

"Actually it was Apollo. He has a quest for you" Said Chiron.

"That's true I certainly do. Oh that rhymed great. However I can't be bothered to make this prophecy rhyme. So yer go see my sis I think she is in Oregon but be careful as only one true demigod can go."

"Ok then so why did you want us" Charlie asked.

"Because you lot are going on the quest. No ifs or buts because that's life. You have to go with the flow."With that Apollo left but he looked at me with a quizzical look just before flashing out.

"One true demigod but then how come we are both going then" I asked Chiron.

"I guess it is because you have not been claimed yet" He looked away I could tell he was hiding something but I was not sure what.

"So a quest I can't wait lets go, lets go people" said Charlie. He was so exited all plants with in a fifty meter radius began to grow really fast.

End of chapter five

**Hope you like the story so far please review favourite and follow(if you like it) sorry it's not great but yea hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sorry

**Sorry I know you are not supposed to do this but I am not going to write any more of this until the half term is over. I have so much school work to complete. I am going to concentrate on my other story as it is easier to write in a short time. Sorry. Thanks for reading anyway.**


End file.
